Financial transactions between merchants and consumers typically require the consumers to present a form of payment to the merchant. As a result, consumers may be required to keep wallets that include cash, credit cards, debit cards, checks or other payment instruments that may be accepted by merchants and/or their devices used at the point-of-sale (e.g., point-of-sale devices, such as cash registers, credit card readers, etc.). In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.